


congratulations

by brainiak



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ANGST BABYYYY, Angst, Cato's FNAF AU, Child Death, F IN CHAT FOR JANICE, Gen, Implied Child Death, JANICE GOT THE OUCHIEEEEE, Janice fucking dies, Manipulation, Murder, WILLIAM GOT THE OUCHIEEE, William's an ass, its fucknig packed full of angst, suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainiak/pseuds/brainiak
Summary: janice finds out about william's murders
Relationships: Janice Afton & Michael Afton, Janice Afton & William Afton, Janice Afton/William Afton, Michael Afton & William Afton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to jules <33 ily baby
> 
> anyways this is CHOCK FULL OF ANGST bABYYYY

william opened the door to a cold and calculating home. it had seemed so warm and comfortable that morning, full of life and happiness but this... this was drained of that. there was something there, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was yet. he had expected his wife, janice, to pop in with a hug ~~and possibly a kiss~~ and his child ~~ren~~ to be sitting there, doing homework. but nobody was there to meet him. 

"janice? honey?" he called out, searching for her. he stepped further into the house, placing his things down and taking his jacket off. "i'm home!" 

"william." janice said, looking up from what she was doing in the kitchen. her face was calm, but anyone could tell she was angry. she removed her hands from the counter. "is there anything you need to tell me?"

william's eyebrows furrowed. she couldn't possibly know, could she? he had talked the police into keeping it quiet (somehow, those idiots were gullible and greedy) and keeping it silent, so there shouldn't be anything in the papers... right? he shook his head. "where's this coming from, hon?" he asked, laughing slightly nervously. he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"so you wouldn't mind explaining this then?" she asked innocently, holding up a newspaper. " _'william afton murders five children in pizzeria'_." 

his heart dropped, but he tried to keep the confused facade. "i-i don't... i don't know what that is. i wouldn't-"

"cut it, william. i know what you did." janice said angrily, letting the newspaper flutter to the floor. he spluttered for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. finally he sighed.

"yeah. i did it."

she sighed, resigned. " _why?"_

why? he hadn't thought about that. not yet, at least. i mean, sure, the kids were obnoxious, but they always were. he wasn't sure why he decided to open a _kids_ restaurant if he didn't like kids that much, but hindsight is always 20/20, right? it wasn't anger; he wasn't angry that day, he had actually been somewhat calm ~~and now he was also somehow calm, which wasn't normal~~. it wasn't grief, he had ~~definitely~~ gotten over his children's deaths. it was just... what he was supposed to do. he didn't feel anything about doing it. he just did it. it was mindless, like he had lost control or something. he didn't know exactly _why_ he did it.

"i... i don't know."

"you... you don't know? thats the _best_ you could come up with? you are the smartest man that i know aside from henry and you are going to stand here and tell me that you _dont know_ why you _murdered_ _five children?!_ " janice exploded, gesturing angrily. "think of something, william! anything!"

"i-... " he trailed off, running a hand through his hair. he gestured vaguely, shrugging. "i don't know why. i just... i just _did_." 

janice curled her hands in fists, then exhaled and let them go. she looked up at him, rage filling her eyes. "you have _singlehandedly_ destroyed our lives, william. you did it in an _hour._ you **ruined** both of our lives and _all_ you have to say is that you _don't know?_ do better." she looked at him with anger and disgust, a look that broke his heart more than it already had been. he went to put her hands in his, but she swatted him away. "don't. you don't deserve my love anymore, william." 

william let his hands fall, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "please, janice..."

"no. no more lies, william. i'm done. _get out."_ janice shook her head disdainfully, pointing at the door.

william's face dropped. "janice, come on, please, i don't think that's-"

" **go**." 

william sighed. "i don't want to do this, janice."

janice shook her head. "you're not going to do anything, william. you're going to pack your things and you're going to leave."

"i'm sorry, lovebug."

michael was _not_ happy about doing homework in his room. one of the things he _loved_ to do was sit at the table and do homework, but of course he couldn't. he holed up in his room, muttering curses under his breath. he heard muffled arguing, but he ignored it. michael shook his head, sighing. he returned to his homework, scribbling down the answers angrily. he heard a crash in the other room, which startled him out of his focus. "what...?"

he snuck over to the door, pressing his ear against it. it was oddly silent, when it really shouldn't've been. he opened the door, creaking slightly. "mother? father?" he called out, swiveling his head. he went down the stairs, looking for his parents. he stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring at the scene below. father sat at the table, hands folded, looking ~~too~~ calm. he looked up at michael when he stopped, and smiled. "michael. come here."

michael noticed some odd stains on father's clothes and hands, but he elected to keep it in the back of his mind. he sat across from father, alarms ringing in his head. "where's mother?" he asked, looking for her.

father sighed. "i never liked that about you, michael." 

"w-what?" he stuttered, blinking a few times.

"you ask too many questions. too many for your own good."

michael's eyes pricked with tears but he forced them down, staying silent. he searched father's face for any kind of emotion, but he couldn't find one. 

"so did your mother..." father said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"what?!" michael exclaimed, scooting back in the chair a little bit. "what did you do to her?"

"it's plenty obvious by now, isn't it?" father said, leaning forward. "something tells me you'll keep shut about it though."

michael swallowed nervously. "i-i could go tell the police now!" he tried to say bravely, fear flooding his heart. father laughed. 

"sure you will. what are you going to say? what will you tell them?" he grinned, leaning forward more. "oh, that's right! you have nothing to tell them. you have _no_ evidence."

"i-i..."

"you're scared. i can tell. that's why you won't spill." father stood, hands still on the table. "and remember; if you do decide to go and tell, i won't be as lenient with yours."


End file.
